Facultad Lounge
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam trabaja en una escuela secundaria, y cuando las luces se apagan, las cosas se ponen locos. Ah, y que dejó Ariel con la señora Benson?


Hey! Yo quería escribir una historia de chicos en español! Gracias a Google en busca de ayuda!

Ah, y por favor, revise!

Sam puso el libro en su asiento. Ella era una maestra en la escuela secundaria local. La escuela había dejado a tres horas, por lo que Sam era la presentación de documentos por ella misma. Ella miró las llaves de la escuela. Sam creció una sonrisa al oír un coche tire en el estacionamiento de su escuela. Era el coche de Freddie. Su coche estaba era mejor que el coche que solía tener. Fue muy rápido y rojo. Cuando Freddie se lo compró, Sam se echó a reír y le dijo que en lugar de una mamá de fútbol, Freddie iba a ser papá de fútbol. Freddie había sólo se rió y le dijo que lo que quería, que le pasó.

Entonces, cuando Ariel, su hija, nació, se enteraron de que ella no le gustaba el fútbol, pero Freddie aún se conserva el coche para ser cool. Sam se rió y le dijo que se Alrighty fresco.

Sam vio como Freddie entró en la escuela, rompiendo Sam de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es lo que usted necesita, una escolta policial? Vamos." Freddie dijo, que une el brazo con Sams. Sam miró las llaves que estaban sobre su escritorio.

"Quiero mostrarte algo." Sam dijo, recoger las llaves. Ella sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Marrisa Benson se sentó en la casa de Sam y Freddie con Ariel. Los dos miraron frente a la televisión, sin saber muy bien qué decir a unos de otros. A una edad muy temprana, Ariel supo que no era muy bueno con su abuela, para que todo simplemente no hablar con unos de otros. Ellos encontraron que era un buen arreglo para ambos. Sin embargo, Ariel se cansó de esperar, por lo que, finalmente, decidió hablar con su abuela.

"Um, la abuela Benson?" -Preguntó Ariel, desplazando su peso.

"Sí, Ariel?" Marrisa preguntó, volviéndose para mirar a su nieta.

"Um, ¿dónde están mamá y papá? The're usally aquí por ahora. Quiero decir, el papá estaba recogiendo madre y es la escuela secundaria, al igual que, a una cuadra, ¿verdad?" -Preguntó Ariel. Ella se rió con nerviosismo, algo que recibió de su padre.

"Sí, el amor. Deben estar aquí. ¿Quieres que yo también llame a su padre?" Marrisa preguntó.

"Claro ..." Ariel dijo, el bombeo de su puño en el aire como si fuera fresco.

"Sam, está seguro de que se supone que debemos estar aquí?"

Sam y Freddie estaba en la puerta de la habitación del profesor. Sam se lamió los labios y sonrió. Había un sofá de color rojo brillante en el centro de la habitación, y era muy cómodo. Sam miró a su marido y se puso su camisa.

"Nadie tiene que saber." Sam dijo.

"¿No se ... lo hueles?" Freddie le preguntó.

"Voy a echar la culpa a la Sra. Ricktoni". Sam dijo. Besó a Freddie y llevar al sofá.

"Además, no van a hacerlo. Estamos a sólo va a hacer por un tiempo." Sam dijo, inclinándose para besarlo otra vez. Freddie se encogió de hombros, como si se dio por vencido, y se deslizó la camisa, también. Luego, la pareja puso en el sofá, Freddie en la parte superior, y comenzó a besar de nuevo. Freddie se trasladó hasta el cuello de Sam. De repente, el teléfono de Sam se marchó. Alargó la mano para conseguirlo, y Freddie siguió a besar su cuello. Sam contestó el teléfono.

"¡Oh! ¿Hola?" -Preguntó Sam. Freddie empezó a mordisquear su cuello, lo que dejaría una muy chupón grande más adelante.

"Hola Samantha. Tengo Ariel aquí y quería saber ..." Marrisa fue cortado por el fuerte Sam gemido.

"Me exuse?" Marrisa preguntó.

"Um, no hay nada. ¿Qué decías?" -Preguntó Sam, Freddie mantuvo como chupar el cuello.

"¿Dónde estás?" Marrisa preguntó. Sam dio una palmada juguetona mano de Freddie y se rió un poco, no responder a Marrisa.

"Sam?" Marrisa preguntó.

"Oh, lo siento. Yo y Freddie están en el tráfico camino a casa., ¿Sabes?" Sam dijo. Se levantó y se puso una camisa.

"Bueno, nos vemos pronto." Marrisa dijo. Ella colgó el teléfono. Sam puso la camisa y arrojó su Freddie.

"Nos vamos a casa". Sam dijo. Abotonó la camisa de Freddie.

"¿Qué hay que chupetón en el cuello?" Freddie le preguntó. Sam miró la gran Freddie chupetón a la izquierda en su cuello.

"Ninguno de sus buisness." Sam dijo. En este, Freddie se ruborizó.

Mientras tanto, Ariel estaba en su habitación, hablando con su mejor amiga, Sarah, en su teléfono celular. Oyó a su automóvil de los padres se detienen en el camino de entrada.

"Perdón". Ariel dijo, poniendo el teléfono sobre la cama. Ella vio a su mamá y el papá de pie en la puerta. Marrisa miró el cuello de Sam curiosamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Sam se echó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Freddie le preguntó.

"La forma en que me miró. Era como, ¡Mierda!" Sam dijo, agarrándose el estómago y riendo. Freddie se rió entre dientes.

"Comon, vamos a poner Ariel a la cama." Freddie dijo, tomando la mano de su esposa. Subieron a la habitación de Ariel.

"¿Dónde estabas?" -Preguntó Ariel, abrazando a sus padres.

"Um, le diremos más adelante." Freddie dijo. Ariel shurrged y se metió en la cama. Sam y Freddie, tanto beso de buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Ariel tomó su teléfono de nuevo.

"Estoy de vuelta. Creo que mis padres tuvieron relaciones sexuales en la escuela." Ariel dijo.

Tenía la esperanza de que te haya gustado! Cualquier error en España no son mías, son las gafas de. Por favor revise!

Tu opinión cuenta!

JuliIsM


End file.
